educators_of_mini_buildingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Temple of the Union
Overview The Temple of the Union is freed slave movement from the south moving to the north to seek refuge in the ruins of northern US cities to bring honor and liberty and freedom of speech all old ideals of the former government into the wastes, They follow the past president Abraham Lincoln with almost belief that he could have been a god. They are radicals and try to follow peaceful movements and try to avoid slavers and free all slaves if they are willing to join them. The main belief of the Union is that the must go to the capital and rebuild the Lincoln Memorial, if the city hasn’t been destroyed. Ambitions But with the recent movements to the north and the striving of trying to free all men, they have begun to accumulate arms and they walk the path of the “Railroad” Yet another movement set forth by the founder of the Union, Finding slaves and moving them north to the promised temple of the union. But yet they only are looking for peace and regrowth of the American people. Leader They are being led by a man named, “Hannibal” His face never seen and he wears white stained leather gloves and has a lone gun on the belt with an inscription on it, “A slave tells no tales, But a freed slave does.” He was first reported in a jail when it all went down but he somehow unknowingly escaped threw a sewage line, In the Ohio State Reformatory. Yet they were founded a month after the nuclear war, seeing overtime how fast civilization went down. Units The Union is a lightly armed militia of former slaves. Union Garner A Union Garner is a rank that is a silent well taught scout mainly with hunting experience. (Garner Stats) * Strength 5 * Perception 8 * Endurance 5 * Charisma 4 * Intelligence 4 * Agility 9 * Luck 5 * Barter: 13 * Big Guns: 30 * Explosives: 21 * Lock-pick: 21 * Medicine: 13 * Melee Weapons: 15 * Repair: 13 * Science: 13 * Small Guns: 38 * Sneak: 38 * Speech:13 * Unarmed: 15 Union Turner A Union Turner is a preacher of peace and freedom, They are mainly were preachers, but they are now used as spys and diplomats. (Turner Stats) * Strength 6 * Perception 9 * Endurance 3 * Charisma 10 * Intelligence 1 * Agility 2 * Luck 9 * Barter: 42 * Big Guns: 13 * Explosives: 25 * Lock-pick: 40 * Medicine: 9 * Melee Weapons: 19 * Repair: 9 * Science: 9 * Small Guns: 11 * Sneak: 11 * Speech:42 * Unarmed: 13 Union Enrique An Enrique is the main guards besides the militia, they have backgrounds of police work and law enforcement. (Enrique Stats) * Strength 7 * Perception 5 * Endurance 6 * Charisma 2 * Intelligence 1 * Agility 10 * Luck 9 * Barter: 11 * Big Guns: 19 * Explosives: 17 * Lock-pick: 17 * Medicine: 9 * Melee Weapons: 36 * Repair: 9 * Science: 9 * Small Guns: 42 * Sneak: 27 * Speech:11 * Unarmed: 34 Locations They have set up in an old ruined but refurbished Morgan County Library in Berkeley Springs (Picture below), A town a bit walled but also surrounded by a burnt forest. The old sign has been repainted and recovered to say "Temple of the Union" and warning signs surrounding it with fake mines every where. They have a secret pass under the ground going into the old sewers that they have used to exit the town and made a trading outpost a mile away on the out skirts which is well guarded with a heavy machine gun placement there. With only a small pathway with a sign "Traders only" to be allowed up. People The Temple of the Union has isolated it's self till it gets enough people for the movement to the Lincoln memorial and rebuild it into a formidable temple and base. Known People: 15 Enriques ~ 8 At Temple, 7 at Trading post. 60 Civilians/Workers 13 Garners ~ 9 Active scouting the former capital area. 4 Inactive. 12 Turners ~ 2 Active looking for other people, 10 Inactive. (Minecrafter519, -Alexander (All of the unit names are based off of real slaves. Mainly famous.)